


Could I hold you for all time

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 我有废话要交代：詹莉是整部HP里我最萌的一对BG，其次才是罗赫，最主要还是因为对叉子的爱吧，虽然我同时还萌着鹿犬，狼莉【揍 第一次为哈利的爸妈写文，感谢他们的结合，才有了我们最亲爱的哈利波特。致他们那永远伟大的二十一岁！另外先交代一下这篇文的背景吧~时间线设定大概是六年级，因为JKR也没交代过百合妈的父母是什么时候去世的，所以在这篇文里伊万斯夫妇因为某种意外而身亡了，当然，不是魔法事故。然后叉子大概是某次在莉莉心情特不好的时候又来“alright Evans”这一套了，莉莉就理所当然地开嘴炮了，我一直坚信哈利的嘴炮技能是遗传他妈妈的，例如他吐槽达达“我想马桶一定没有浸泡过你这么恶心的头吧，它可能会吐呢。”估计莉莉的话说得比往常要重得多，叉子终于被打击到了自信心，同时知道了莉莉父母的事情，也觉得挺愧疚的，于是开始了偶像剧常见的套路——自暴自弃。小天狼星肯定是受不了他长久这样下去，所以就出现了接下来文章开头的这一幕！解释完背景发现我真的省略了很多东西没写，大概得加个两千字orz 题目乱取的。以及其实我还想到了好多鹿犬友谊梗可以穿插在里面，但是真的好懒不想写啊啊啊啊啊！！！





	Could I hold you for all time

魔药课下课之后，等莉莉收拾好桌上的东西，教室里的人已经走得差不多了。她将课本抱在胸前，加快了脚步，打算赶上自己的朋友们。

“嘿，伊万斯。”一只手臂拦在了她的眼前，莉莉抬起头，不出意外地看见了小天狼星布莱克那张傲慢得欠扁的脸。

“你想要什么，布莱克？”莉莉冷淡地说。

“听着，我们都对你父母亲的事感到很遗憾。”

“谢谢，但如果你不介意的话，现在我还有别的事情要做。”莉莉咬了咬牙，竭力不让自己哭出来，她用手推开小天狼星，匆匆地加快了脚步。

“等等，伊万斯，”小天狼星追了上来，与莉莉并肩在走廊上走着，他抬头打量了一下四周，然后压低了声音，“还有，你是否该跟詹姆谈一谈，显而易见，那个傻瓜对你上一次在车厢里说的话很在意。”

“这才是你的目的，不是吗？”莉莉停下脚步，平静地看着他，“永远都是‘为了詹姆波特的最高利益’。”

“你希望我做什么，伊万斯，”小天狼星有些不耐烦地皱起了眉毛，“他是我最好的朋友，况且我已经对你父母的事情表达过我的歉意了……”

“那么麻烦你告诉你最好的朋友，”莉莉打断了他，“如果他以为我会因为他近期的表现而愚蠢到原谅他的话，他猜错了。”

“还有，我不会跟他出去约会的，这辈子都不会。”

*

雷古勒斯布莱克抓到金色飞贼的那一刻，并没有人注意到他。整个看台的视线都集中在格兰芬多的10号追球手身上，詹姆波特刚刚再次为格兰芬多投进了一个鬼飞球。三个学院的欢呼声淹没了正在解说的莱姆斯卢平的声音。但追球手却不像以往那样进球时那样，骄傲地绕着看台飞行一周，然后向所有的女粉丝们送飞吻。他只是脸色苍白地将扫帚停在半空中，眼睛望向格兰芬多的看台，他像在搜寻着什么，直到对上了一双碧绿色的眼睛。

对不起。莉莉看见他用口型说道。原谅我。

然而她还没来得及说些什么，身边的人已经惊呼了起来。

“小心！”

莉莉听见无数个人的尖叫声，她感觉到爱丽丝把脸埋到了自己的斗篷上，麦格教授正在飞快地念着什么咒语，小天狼星怒吼着从座位上跳了起来……

而詹姆波特，他仍旧诚恳地望着自己，透过银色的雨帘，莉莉甚至能看到他的脸上带着这段时间一直惯有的歉意——然后，那个像发了疯似的游走球狠狠地砸中了他。

*

整个格兰芬多的休息室都显得格外的安静，除去输掉了魁地奇比赛，还因为平日里最喧闹的四个人都不在这儿——事实上，不止他们，几乎大半个格兰芬多学院的人都没了踪影。

莉莉坐在壁炉旁边的扶手椅里，一动不动盯着桌上的羊皮纸发呆，看来今晚上是不可能完成她的黑魔法防御术作业了。

她当然知道大家都去了哪儿——没错，校医室。爱丽丝和马林刚才在去探望波特之前甚至小心翼翼地问过自己是否要一起去。

莉莉叹了口气，朝椅背靠去。

波特。

这真是个令人头疼的问题，不是吗。

*

不得不承认，不说话的詹姆波特比平时看上去顺眼多了。

莉莉站在病床前，皱着眉头想道。她是在熄灯后才偷偷溜过来的，其他人包括最冥顽不灵的小天狼星布莱克早已经被庞弗雷夫人赶走了，整间偌大的校医室里除了一个打着石膏的三年级的赫奇帕奇，就只剩下眼前的这个家伙。

她也不知道自己为什么要冒着违反校规的危险来看望波特——也许她知道，但是她的内心下意识地忽略了那个答案。

莉莉叹了口气，发现自己的这个行为不是一般的傻，如果被其他人发现，甚至更糟，被波特发现，那么她该怎么办呢。话说回来，他被游走球撞的那一下也的确够呛的。莉莉俯下身子，打量着詹姆脑袋上那缠得厚厚的纱布。

“我想我不会就因为那个游走球而死在了球场上。”躺在病床上的人突然睁开了眼睛，轻轻地说道。

“波特！”莉莉吓了一跳，她飞快地直起了身子，下意识地往后退了好几步。

“但这显然不是在做梦，”詹姆盯着她，“因为我的脑袋仍旧疼得像是被一群鹰头马身有翼兽踩过。”

“我不知道你在说些什么，”莉莉慌乱地躲避着他的眼睛，“我想我该走了……”

“那么只有一个可能了，”他继续说，“我出现了幻觉，那个该死的游走球让我变成了一个疯子。”

“反正都是幻觉，伊万斯，你可以留下来吗？”

莉莉伸去开门的手停住了，她深吸了一口气，重新转过身。

“你没有变成疯子，波特，”她的脸蛋在月光下有一点红，“我只是……嗯……其实……”

“你只是什么？”詹姆试图扬起一边眉毛，结果被疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“你的朋友们让我过来的。”莉莉飞快地说，同时在心里说服自己这算不上撒谎，毕竟布莱克的确说过希望自己跟波特谈谈。

“我该猜到，”詹姆笑了，左边的酒窝若隐若现，“他们用了什么方法？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，你总不可能轻松地答应了他们吧？”

“噢，”莉莉尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，“当然不，他们……他们答应我一个月之内都不会再让格兰芬多扣分。”

“这可有些难度。”

“我知道。”

两个人同时笑了起来。

“不管怎么说，”安静了一会儿，莉莉低着头不安地玩着手指，“我的任务已经完成了，你看上去不错，波特。我得在费尔奇发现之前回去了。”

“伊万斯。”詹姆挣扎着从床上坐了起来。

“我能……问你一个问题吗？”

莉莉在心里叹了口气。

“我原谅你，波特，”她转过头，有些无奈地说，“事实上，也不是你的错，那天是我心情不好，我对你说了一些非常糟糕的话……”

“不，不是这个，”他自嘲地笑了笑，“虽然这也是我想知道的问题之一，但是，伊万斯，”他深深地吸了一口气，“我想问的是，你为什么那么讨厌我？”

红发的女孩停住了。

“这甚至算不上一个问题，波特，”她慢慢地说，“而且我有权利不回答……”

“伊万斯，求——你——了——。”

“好吧，”莉莉注视着那双浅褐色的眼睛，感觉自己的勇气正在逐渐地流失——噢，梅林啊，她都在说些什么，“事实是，我不讨厌你，至少五年级以后就不讨厌你了。”

詹姆停了好一会儿，似乎是被这个消息震惊了。

“那么就是说，”他艰难地开口，“你完全不认为我是个无可救药的自大狂，不顾人感受的混球？”

“波特，我说过了，那天我心情不好，所以那些都是很糟糕很可怕的话，我为之感到后悔。”

“所以你不讨厌我？”他喜悦地看着她。

“大部分时间来说，是的。”她于事无补地加了一句，但是显然被对方彻底忽略了。

“那么鼻涕……我是说，斯内普呢？”看到莉莉又皱起了眉毛，他赶紧改口。

“斯内普怎么了？”

“我是说，”詹姆小心翼翼地斟酌着词句，“你还喜欢他吗？”

“你在说什么呀？”莉莉哭笑不得地看着他。

“什么？”詹姆困惑地看着她，“可是大家都知道你喜欢……等等，你不喜欢他？”

“为什么我不知道’大家都知道的事实‘？”莉莉翻了个白眼，“我跟他只是朋友，曾经。”

“一点也不难以理解为什么。”

“在进入霍格沃兹之前，他是我唯一认识的了解魔法界的人，”莉莉没有理会他的话里的讽刺，认真地解释道，“西弗……斯内普他以前不是这样的。”

“但你是莉莉伊万斯，他是西弗勒斯斯内普，我的意思是，你们是两个世界的人。”

“我曾经是想着，或许我可以帮助他……就像你们帮助卢平一样，噢，别用那种眼神看着我，我在三年级上黑魔法防御术的时候就知道了。”注意到对方紧张的神情，她又补了一句，“放心，我没有告诉任何人。”

“谢谢，”詹姆有些泄气地抓了抓头发，“我只是以为，我们藏得很好。”

“拜托了，波特，”莉莉没好气地瞪着他，“就你们四个人那德行，能瞒到现在已经谢天谢地了，你知道斯内普曾经暗地里给我指出过多少次你们的马脚吗？你该庆幸他的人缘不好，没什么人相信。”

“鼻涕精就不能有一次不把他那大鼻子伸到不该去的地方，”詹姆小声地咕哝道，然后抬起头看着莉莉，“可是你——你一点也不害怕，”他轻声说，“你甚至替我们保守秘密。”

“世上有些事是无法改变的，比如出身、姓氏、血统，”莉莉停了一下，脸上露出詹姆所熟悉的那种严肃表情，“但我依然觉得这些东西不重要，有人一辈子倚赖它们，有的人选择了背弃它们，但被这些东西所左右自己的人生，却是最愚蠢的做法。” 

“任何人都不应该被剥夺被平等对待的权利，尤其像是卢平这样的好人。”

“伊万斯，”詹姆眨了眨眼睛，“我有没有告诉过你，你一本正经的时候很可爱。”

“噢，闭嘴，波特。”莉莉语气严厉，脸颊上却泛起红晕。

“你不应该对一位重伤在身的魁地奇英雄这么凶巴巴。”

“我是否该提醒一下某位’魁地奇英雄‘，他刚刚输掉了跟斯莱特林的比赛。”莉莉扬起眉毛，语气不无讽刺。

“你说刻薄话的时候更可爱了，伊万斯。”

“你显然还没有完全从撞击中恢复过来，”莉莉带着警告意味地瞪了他一眼，从床边的椅子上站了起来，“我还是留你和你的大脑袋在一块儿好好休息吧……”她的话还没说完，躺在病床上的人就哼哼了起来。

“啊，我的头突然好痛，”他用一只手捂住脑袋，另一只手拉住了红发女孩的袍子，“我想我可能快要死了。”

“听着，波特，我真的该走了。”

“我的胸口也好痛，还有肚子——”

“庞弗雷夫人——”莉莉突然大声叫了起来。

“嘿，伊万斯，小点儿声！”

“怎么？”莉莉扬了扬眉，“现在你不疼了？” 

“不，我想我好多了。”詹姆停止了哼唧，悻悻地松开了手，注意到莉莉的绿眼睛里充满了恶作剧得逞后的愉悦。

“好吧，你也该回塔楼了，”詹姆看着她，“不管是出于什么原因，伊万斯，谢谢你能来看我。”

“波特，说实话，如果你每次被游走球撞完脑袋都是这样子，我会很乐意看见你多出几次事故。”莉莉镇定地说。

“还有，伊万斯，我想再跟你道歉一次，为了以前那些无聊的举动，”詹姆踌躇了一阵子，“你说得对，我的确是在炫耀，可那都是为了……为了……”他突然涨红了脸，讷讷地说不出话来。“总之，我想我再也不会那样了。” 

“我知道你并没有恶意，” 莉莉的脸上泛起一阵意义不明的红晕，“过去的就让它过去吧。”

“那么，我们之间没问题了吧？” 詹姆对她伸出了手。

莉莉犹豫了一下，最后还是握了上去，“我想是的。” 

那一刻的气氛十分微妙，但没有人点破。

“还有，就是那个，伊万斯，”松开手以后，詹姆又变得吞吞吐吐，“虽然你可能已经听过无数次了，但我还是想告诉你……其实我一直以来，说的都是真心话……” 

“……”莉莉垂下眼睛，脸上的红晕变得更加明显。 

“我是说，我对你……或许，我们可以偶尔……” 

“詹姆……”莉莉飞快地打断了他，却又停了下来。她似乎在想着什么，绿眼睛在月光下注视着他，亮晶晶的，像是上好的猫眼石。

詹姆回望着她，同时感受到了一阵快乐和酸楚：也许她是在考虑着该如何拒绝自己，就在她第一次喊了自己的教名之后。

“我们算是朋友了，对吗？”他突然失去自信地开口。

“我真的该走了，”莉莉避开了他那双褐色的眼睛，叹了口气，绞着双手，“……你好好休息吧。”她没有再看他，径直往门口走去。

格兰芬多追球手愣在那里，脸上是满满的苦涩。

所以，这就是你的结局了。他在心里告诉自己。

“还有，我想是的，”莉莉突然回过了头，她站在门口，脸上带着一点俏皮的笑容，“如果你能一直像今晚这样，那么，我想我们是朋友了。”然后，没等他来得及回答，红发女孩就逃也似的离开了。

过了很久，詹姆注视着空无一人的走廊，终于慢慢地笑了起来。

“Oh Evans,how you break my heart.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我有废话要交代：
> 
> 詹莉是整部HP里我最萌的一对BG，其次才是罗赫，最主要还是因为对叉子的爱吧，虽然我同时还萌着鹿犬，狼莉【揍 第一次为哈利的爸妈写文，感谢他们的结合，才有了我们最亲爱的哈利波特。致他们那永远伟大的二十一岁！另外先交代一下这篇文的背景吧~时间线设定大概是六年级，因为JKR也没交代过百合妈的父母是什么时候去世的，所以在这篇文里伊万斯夫妇因为某种意外而身亡了，当然，不是魔法事故。然后叉子大概是某次在莉莉心情特不好的时候又来“alright Evans”这一套了，莉莉就理所当然地开嘴炮了，我一直坚信哈利的嘴炮技能是遗传他妈妈的，例如他吐槽达达“我想马桶一定没有浸泡过你这么恶心的头吧，它可能会吐呢。”估计莉莉的话说得比往常要重得多，叉子终于被打击到了自信心，同时知道了莉莉父母的事情，也觉得挺愧疚的，于是开始了偶像剧常见的套路——自暴自弃。小天狼星肯定是受不了他长久这样下去，所以就出现了接下来文章开头的这一幕！解释完背景发现我真的省略了很多东西没写，大概得加个两千字orz 题目乱取的。以及其实我还想到了好多鹿犬友谊梗可以穿插在里面，但是真的好懒不想写啊啊啊啊啊！！！


End file.
